DNA3
by heat3000
Summary: The destruction of the MegaPlayboy does have it's side effects. Karin Aoi goes back to the past to correct her mistakes.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNA****2****, unfortunately. That honor goes to Masakazu Katsura. Unfortunately, the series is 13 years old by now and there's no chance in hell there's going to be another OVA or more episodes. And it's so obscure that I'm amazed that there's even **_**one**_** fanfic I can find. But I will try to raise awareness to this great and original anime the only way I can (at least without getting arrested).**

**Introduction: DNA****3**

It has been just three weeks since the Mega-Playboy incident, and already the United Nations government is complaining. As the Mega-Playboy now does not exist, neither do his descendants. By the time Junta Momonari had died, if he had turned into the Mega-Playboy, his living descendants would be greater than 1,000,000

But because of the actions of the Department of Time Control, 1,000,000 people suddenly found themselves wiped from existance. This might not have seemed a problem at first, as the world was already overpopulated, but. in the long run, it affected everyone on the planet...or at least the ones living in Japan.

As the Mega-Playboy now "never existed", everyone who was not directly involved in the incident had no knowledge that 1,000,000 people were now gone from the Earth, because they were never supposed to be there in the first place. However, to the Department of Time Control, this was a major problem, the world now looked different than before, the economy was lapsing, and the world was in war. The UN government was helpless...

Karin Aoi now has a new assignment. Not as a DNA operator, but as a "time cop". To find out why the world turned out so different after the destruction of the Mega-Playboy. The agency employing her is also different. No longer is it the Department of Time Control. No. The UN Secretary-General himself had authorized the expansion of the department. It was now the Department on Safeguarding Earth. Once again, Karin Aoi was to clad her purple and white armor, and travel through time.

**100 Years in the Past**

"Do you see that?" asked a bewildered Junta to his childhood friend, staring up at a fading star in the evening sky.

"Yes, Junta. I see it, it's a special star, and drink in all it's color before it's gone...forever...goodbye. Karin."

"Karin?"

"Nothing, Junta, let's go home."


	2. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: Masakazu Katsura is lucky, as he owns DNA****2**

**Chapter I: Back to the Past**

"Listen, Karin. Our budget for this is unlimited. The entire United Nations government from the Assembly to the Council is throwing their full support behind you. You must _not_ fail," Yokomori remarked. Karin was busy reading the briefing on a coffee table in front of her, "Are you even listen Karin!?" he asked, rather loudly.

She managed to grunt out a "yes," before pulling her head up to look at him, "How big is the payment?"

"Big enough. The current standing is at fifty million Aeros."

Her head immediately jolted up and gleamed with delight.

'_Now she's interested_.' Yokomori thought.

"D-did you just say fifty million!?"

"You know, Europe got hit pretty hard by Mega-Playboy's disappearance. I've heard from ECOSOC that they'll be pouring in almost 100 million Euros into your paycheck."

"O-O-One Hundred...Million!" she shouted.

"Pending on your success, you will also receive a commission in the UN Peacekeeping Corps as a Captain."

This all sounded too good to be true...Worst yet, it probably was. "How do I know that you guys won't screw me over once I alter history? Will anyone even remember the contract?" she asked. All she wanted in life was a good husband, a sweet home, a cute pet, and a garden. Unfortunately, the paperwork for the Mega-Playboy contract was erased from history, as he never existed.

"Don't worry, the United Nations will figure something out. I'll keep you posted as your mission goes along."

"Damn you, Yokomori," she said with a slight smile on her face. Hell, even if she wasn't getting paid, she would at least see _him_ again. That alone, was enough to get her on board, although no one in this operation would ever need to know that...

**Time Dilation Center**

**Yokohama**

Karin Aoi had been escorted to the Time Dilation Center by armed guards of the UN Peacekeeping Corps. Both of them carried suitcases, one held her gun in it, the other held 10 rounds of special DCM bullets, designed specifically to re-create the Mega-Playboy and lock it into Junta's DNA. However, these DCM bullets had to come in stages, and all ten bullets had to be shot into him in a precise order. The doses were meant to turn Junta into the Mega-Playboy gradually, upon request of Karin Aoi, who didn't want Junta to completely become the Mega-Playboy.

Waiting for her was her dimentional travelling ship. Specially modified for this mission, it looked less like an orb and more like a car from Junta's time. Oharu was transformed from the annoying computer he once was to an intelligent AI. Before she got in, she turned to Yokomari for one last question before she time warped 100 years into the past.

"Why all of this?"

"You'll find out when you get to the past"

"Hm. Yeah, sure.." she replied, without much care to whatever he was saying. She looked to her right. This time machine was designed perfectly like a stickshift vehicle, with the exception of the complicated equipment in the trunk of the car...but, that was best left for no one in the past to find out.

And with that, she engaged the dimentional warp drive. Large bolts of static electricity surrounded her car, and she began to enter the coordinates and time stamp for her entry into the past.

"One last thing, Aoi!" Yokomori shouted over the noise from the time machine.

"What's that!?" she shouted back.

"You were crying when you got back to the ship last time, why?"

"..." she remained silent, before saying to him for one last time before she shifted through time, "I'll keep you posted on that as the mission goes along," with that, she stuck her tongue out at him, before engaging the time warp drive. A large, blue light enveloped the facility, before a loud noise broke into abrupt silence, and the car in front of them was gone. She was in the past now, working to save the future. And for whatever reason, Yokomori had a bad feeling that she might not come back.

"Oh well, you can't stop love. Even across time and space..."

**Tokyo, Japan**

**1995**

She screamed as her car materialized in the middle of a major Japanese highway, although it was midnight and there weren't any other cars on the road, she struggled to gain control of her time travelling car, shifting the steering wheel from one side to another frantically, and when she finally got the hang of it all and began to drive correctly, Oharu interjected.

"Nice driving. But Junta Momonari's residence in two kilometers in the other direction."

"Shit!" she shouted, and began to furiously veer right to make a U-Turn, once she had done that, she smiled, and stepped on the gas. '_Soon. Soon I'll be able to see you again Junta...I'm coming.'_

Aeros are my future invention. It's the currency of Asia. The Euro is the currency of Europe. The Afro is the currency of Africa. The Zollier is the currency of the Pacific (except Japan). And the Dollar is the currency of the Americas. Just a quick fact


	3. The Girl from the Future, Part II

**Chapter II: The Girl from the Future, Part II**

"I can't believe I'm doing this _again_," Karin said to herself as she aimed a high powered, bolt action rifle at Junta. It was loaded with a DCM bullet, of course, but, wheather it was annoyance or love, she just couldn't pull the trigger.

She was standing on top of a tall building, watching the students of Fukoma High file out of the building slowly, casually talking to each other. Through her scope, she could see Junta, being approaced by Kakimaro Someya and Ichigo Ichikawa, his two best friends. She could also see Ami Kurimoto and Kotomi Takanashi pointing at Junta from far away, speaking to each other about the boy they both mutually loved.

Love.

Did she _truly_ love Junta. She had said it as she left this time, but did she truly love him, or was she just drawn in by the Mega-Playboy? Her mission details didn't explicitly forbid contact with Junta. But they never allowed them, either. She wondered, would she be able to see him again? It didn't matter, now, only her mission. But, if only her mission mattered, why was she reluctant to pull the trigger? Why can't she shoot him and not have any regrets?

She pulled the trigger, the DCM hit it's mark. The loud "crack" of the rifle could be heard throughout the city, and the bullet ripped through Junta's right shoulder. Almost immediately, she ran down the stairs to Oharu, who was waiting in an alley beside the building. She threw the gun in the back seat of the car before driving off, she resisted speeding, but before she could get away, one girl in particular noticed her driving away...

"Karin..."

"Call an ambulance!" yelled Ichigo, while Kakimaro was running away, looking over his shoulder every few steps to see his best friend lying on the floor with a large blood stain on his shirt.

Several passerby were already on their cell phones, dialing 1-1-9 (Note: 119 is the Japanese medical and fire emergency number, just like 911 is ours here in the US). Ami and Kotomi were already rushing over to Junta.

The drone of ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, the school nurse had come out as well. She placed her fingers on his carotid arteries in his neck. Surprisingly, despite the fact that he had just been shot, his pulse was stable. She opened the first two buttons on his shirt before peeking at his shoulder...There was no wound.

Ami immediately knew what was going on, and turned around to run in the opposite direction. Junta had just been shot, and yet, there was no wound. Just blood. She already had her suspicions when she saw a girl clad in purple and white armor drive past her, but this confirmed it. Karin was back...but for what purpose?


End file.
